Snow
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: 'Sam Puckett hates the snow./ Freddie Benson hates the snow.' Maybe not everyone likes snow. But what about our favourite couple? Seddie One-shot. Not really romance, but still. Friendship/romance


**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for so long, I've been busy lately. :P Ehehh.**

**And I have no idea where I came up with this story, since it doesn't snow where I come from. D: Ahahahh. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my lover didn't give me iCarly on the twelve days of Christmas. Also, I don't have a lover. I just have a laptop and an iPhone. **

**Dan Schneider owns iCarly. Now let me go into a corner and sob.**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett hated the snow.<p>

It always reminded her of happier times. Like when her father, before he became a useless, rotting bum who'd abandoned his family had brought her and Melanie sledding on day. She'd taken on the highest slope she could find in the park and slid right into his arms, giggling when he caught her and swung her and Melanie in the air, spinning around.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Sammy."

It reminded her of times where she and Melanie would sit at the windows, watching the snowflakes flutter down one by one, and run outside, squealing and making snow angels, and just laughing, and bonding like two sisters would. How they'd lie in the snow at night, just admiring how lovely and bright the stars looked in the dark sky, like snow landing on the roads at the start of winter.

"Love you, Mel."

"Love you too, Sam."

It reminded her too much of how welcoming and homely her home had been, back when the three Pucketts would pile in the house, all covered in snow, tracking it in the house, and how Pamela Puckett would have hot cocoa in her hands with little marshmallows for Mel, Chocolate syrup for dad, and both for Sam in three cups, and the family would huddle round the fire, happy and content.

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Sammy."

It reminded her too much of bad times.

It always, constantly reminded her of the day he left. The day her dad, her hero and role model had left once and for all, when he'd put on his snow coat and told Pam he was going to the store. Melanie was asking him to buy her some of her favourite lollipops, and Sam joined in, begging for some candy canes. Oh, and fat cakes, too.

He'd agreed. Sure, he'd said, ruffling her hair and telling them to be good girls before leaving the house.

When Pam Puckett saw the note he'd left on their bed five hours later, saying goodbye forever, it was too late. Sam Puckett felt her heart break like never before as she saw her mother seating on the window seat, a background of snowflakes outside the window pouring down, crying.

The snow on the ground, white and pure, mocked her for being so naïve, so gullible, sneered at her for being so trusting.

"_Love you, Daddy."_

"_Love you too, Sammy."_

It reminded her too much of the fight she'd had with Melanie, right before she'd left for boarding school. It was a winter's day, and Melanie had received her letter of acceptance a few weeks ago. Melanie was elated at the chance to go, to get a fresh start. Sam wanted her to stay.

They'd had a cold war for a few weeks, and Sam was the one to break the silence when she saw Melanie packing and ready for her flight the next day.

_You're my twin, Mel. My sister, the other half of me. _She'd pleaded, begging Melanie to change her mind. _Please, Mel, don't leave me here on my own._

She'd left the next day. Sam never felt emptier, lonelier, as the snowflakes that landed on her cheeks as she saw Melanie riding away in a taxi reminded her that she was alone, so alone, without anybody to rely on, to count on any longer.

"_Love you, Mel."_

"_Love you too, Sam."_

Last of all, and this was the most heart wrenching one, it reminded her too much of the broken shell of a mother she'd have to experience. Pam Puckett had given her love to her husband, who'd betrayed her and walked out on her, leaving her alone with two daughters.

A year after Sam's father left, Pam went ballistic. She hooked up with every man she could get, squeezing every penny out of them, anything good she could get out of them, then dumped them with no second thoughts whatsoever.

_Eyes are the windows to the soul, Sammy._ Pam had once told Sam, her blue eyes sparkling, glinting as she ruffled her daughter's hair. But now those blue eyes of hers, those that had once been kindly and full of motherly love, now turned into empty, glazed over eyes that had lost all meaning in life.

The snow that clung to the dirty windows, once clear and shiny, now neglected and almost opaque, snickered at Sam, for not being able to protect the ones she loved, for not being able to keep her family together, for having such a broken shell of a family.

And Sam's heart hardened.

"_Love you, Mom."_

"_Love you too, Sammy."_

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson hated the snow.<p>

It reminded him of good times. Like when his father would carry him on his shoulders and go to the park, and play in the snow, making snowmen, snow angels, and just have a good time. It reminded him too much of how his dad would carry him and meet up with his mum, and how they'd go for coffee together, to warm themselves up, a hot chocolate for Freddie.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Freddie."

It reminded him of times where his mother was relaxed and cheery and happy, how she would smile and have her eyes scrunch up, showing her teeth. How Marissa Benson would cave and let her son watch movies on her lap, him curled up in her lap, and her curled up in her husband's, and calm Freddie down after he'd had a nightmare, singing softly in his ear.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Freddiebear."

It reminded him of bad times. Like the day his dad died. It had been a winter's day, and his dad had brought him to the park as usual, like what they always did. How he had just turned to play in the snow, when he heard Marissa shriek. How when he'd turned around, he'd found his dad, fainted on the snow. How Marissa couldn't find a pulse on him, and broke down crying, begging for someone to call an ambulance.

He had gotten over his shock in a minute, shaking his dad furiously, begging him to wake up. _Daddy, daddy, please wake up, I promise I'll be a good boy, just please… Please wake up, daddy._

But he never did wake up. And all Freddie could do was blame himself for asking his dad to bring him to the park that day, and think of how his dad would never be able to see him graduate, get married, have kids, and how Freddie would never get to see him again, or hear his laugh, or feel his dad's arms around him again.

How he'd never got to say goodbye.

Not really.

"_I love you, daddy."_

"_I love you too, Freddie."_

It reminded him too much of bad times, how his mother had completely broken down at his father's funeral. She'd been all dressed in black, just staring blankly in the air, her face emotionless as the priest had made his speech.

And soon it was Marissa's turn to get on stage and talk about her husband. She had barely said three words on the platform before breaking down.

_I loved him. I love him. I still do._ Marissa had sobbed, tears falling down her face like waterfalls. _And he promised he'd stay with me, till the day both of us died. I never realised he was sick. Never realised he was having heart issues. I should have noticed. I should have noticed._

Marissa never got over the death of her husband. Instead, she took her guilt out on Freddie, being completely protective of Freddie, making sure that he would never have to worry about the issue of illnesses, or ticks, or allergies. She overcompensated for the death of her husband on Freddie.

And Freddie's heart broke every time he saw his mother's smile, because he knew that it was just a façade.

"_I love you, mom."_

"_I love you too, Freddiebear."_

* * *

><p>It came as no surprise to Carly when it started snowing and Sam declined her invitation to go out to play in the snow, before it rained. She smiled weakly and told Carly to go ahead, she just wasn't in the mood, and she'd be in apartment 8-C, pigging out on their stock of ham.<p>

Instead, Sam headed to the fire escape, and sat on the stairs, closing her eyes and feeling the coldness on her cheeks, letting the cold take over her body. On these days, food didn't do much to hide the pain she felt. She let out a small sigh and felt the wet, warm feeling of tears falling down her face, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Her eyes still closed, she feels something soft, warm and comfortable on her body. Opening her eyes, she sees Freddie Benson, standing over her hesitantly, his hands outstretched from placing a woollen blanket on her.

"Sorry if I woke you up." He whispers, as if trying not to break the silence that feels so comfortable. She shrugs. "It's okay. Thanks for the blanket, anyway. Don't blame me if you never see it again though."

He chuckles a little. "It's fine. I kinda expect that."

They don't bother asking any questions about what the other person is doing there, instead they just sit in silence, looking at the blue sky, the white snow just mocking them both about their broken lives, and how nothing will ever go back to being normal for either one of them.

She breaks first, the tears continuing to pour as images of her dad, mom, and Mel flicker in front of her eyes, as if the snow is making her see these images, making her feel more inferior than she already does, and she just laughs bitterly at the thought of it all.

He doesn't say anything, he just walks over and sits beside her, putting an arm around her, letting her know that it's all okay, that he's there for her no matter what happens. And she sinks down into his chest, just sobbing and letting all the pent up tears fall, and he isn't surprised when his own tears fall as well, slow and steady, one by one.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson hate the snow.

But that's okay.

That was perfectly fine to them both.

"I love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Freddie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. (: I hope you guys li****ked it!**

**Reviews pleaseee? :D**


End file.
